Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesChallange fic
by Tyger of the Wynd
Summary: A challange fic where the author has to answer a What if...? question by creating a story. This story answers one view of what if all the TMNT were not turtles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT on any level, period. The TMNT, and all related characters and relative info, is copyrighted by Laird and Eastman. 

Notes: This is a challange fic. My fic is 'What if the guys were not all turtles?" i do not know how long I'm going to make it. I'm going to start from the begining, and try to work my way from there.

Chapter 1

Four friends who lived close to each other in an apartment building, and knew each other since they were toddlers. Their names were Chet, David, Victor, and Tylor. Their mothers decided it was time for each of them to get their own pets, as long as the animal was small. Since there was a pet shop a block away, the four of them were allowed to go there unsupervised, as long as that is where they were going. After looking at all the neat pets at the pet store for several hours, they each picked their pet. Chet had picked a turtle, David got a chinchilla, Victor got a rabbit, and Tylor got a slamander.

"My turtle is the coolest."

"No, my chinchilla is."

"Both of yours are lame. Look at my salamander, it's doing tricks."

"Running around in circles is not considered a pet, Ty." Victor spoke smartness in his voice.

"Well, your rabbit's no better. It just sits there and wiggles his nose." Tylor replied.

"That's how he breaths, ding-dong."

"Well, I still think my salamander is the coolest."

While they were fighting and not watching the street, a large truck came barelling down. A man saw what was happening, and jumped to push the boys out of the way. When the boys were knocked out of the path of the truck, their pets flew out of their hands, and into an open manhole. The truck swerved to miss the man, broadsided a newspaper stand, and caused the contents of the truck to scatter all around on the ground. In all the chaos, nobody noticed a canister containing a green substance roll into the open manhole.

"Are you boys hurt?" A bystander asked as he looked over the boys.

"I think we're fine. But where are our pets?" David asked.

"Pets, what pets?" The bystander asked.

"We were holding pets before the man saved us from the truck." Chet replied, holding his head.

"I don't see any pets around here."

The boys looked around in a scared fashion, spying for their pets. When their pets were not seen, they saw the open manhole, ran towards it, and peered into the abyss called the sewers. Nothing could be seen.

"I'm going down to look." Tylor tried to speak with confidence, but his voice proved otherwise.

"No, son, it's to dangerous for kids to be down there. We'll go." A City Worker replied.

As the man went down, police and ambulances arrived on the scene to take care of what just happened. While they boys waited for news about their pets, EMT's checked them over, and police asked them for any information that they might hold. About forty minutes after the accident, the city worker who went down into the sewers, came back up with disappoitment on his face.

"I'm sorry boys, this is all I could find." He spoke with understanding in his voice as he held the four shattered containers.

As the guy who found the containers place them in front of the four boys, they strarted crying and yelling that what the man had said was not true. After the boys calmed down somewhat, they were sent home and their parents were told of what happened. Meanwhile, down in the sewers and a far distance from the accident, four pets met up with a rat. When the rat had found the four newly released pets, they were covered in a strangely glowing green goo. Trying to clean up his new friends, the rat was also covered in the same goo.

End of Chapter one. If anyone wants to join the challange, let me know and I can send you the address where the challange is.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Since Tewi asked for the site that has the challenge, i'll be emailing the site address. 

Chapter 2

After trying to clean up the four new friends, the rat took them in as part of his family. Over the next few days, the rat noticed that there was a slight change every day to the five of them. During that period, the rat saw that each of the five had doubled in size. The five of them took care of each other. The mammals kept the reptiles warm when it was cold, while the reptiles gave most of their food to their mammailian friends. This kept up for the next couple of months. As each month passed by, the family became more human, but still retained most of their animal features. At about 6 months after their mutation, the five of them were walking unsteadily, but still walked non the less.

The rat, was the first to notice their growing intelect.The squeaks slowly formed into more human baby sounds, while he started talking. It was hard at first for the rat to speak, for his voice box was still changing, and he was not used to saying human words. About three more months passed before he could speak about as normal as a articulate 3 year old child. Soon, the rat tought the others the names of things. He didn't care if the other four, didn't understand him, it was the bonding that mattered to him. It was a year after their mutation for the others to start speaking. The rat, who called him self Splinter, had found some discarded pizza one day. Splinter told the four that the food was called pizza.

"Piazza?" The Chinchilla asked.

"Close. Listen closely now, pizza." Splinter replied.

Splinter was shocked that one of them had spoken their first word.

"Pizza." The rabbit copied.

"Good."

"Pizza pizza pizza!" The turtle cried.

All four of them cried pizza at the same time, though the chinchilla still called it piazza. Slowly, Splinter gave the four of them words to use from scraps of paper that he had found while scavaging. Trying to find names for the members of his family to suit them, he looked through every book he could find, but could not find any. Though, without names, the four knew who Splinter was talking to. Trying to hide from the humans, the five of them kept moving from place to place. It was several years until they found a suitable place to live without having to move again. Three years had gone by after their mutation where Splinter could look at the the four, who he considered sons, and could compare them to normal children. Though they were still considered animals in some people's eyes, they could pass off as humans if properly disguised.

The four had been learning ninjitsu for a year by Splinter, who told them to either call him sensei or Master Splinter from the moment they started practicing. It was hard for them to call him that, for they had called him father or Splinter since they could talk. Their routine for practicing at the time was simple enough. They would first practice what they learned the previous day, then learn a new tecnique afterwards in the morning. Then they would practice everything that they learned from the previous two days at night. The four had gotten some training gear to wear, including bandanas.

End of chapter 2

You thought I was going to tell who had which bandana, didn't you? Well I didn't, because I want to keep it a suprise on who is who until the time is right. If you want to guess who is who, go right ahead


End file.
